Here, There Be Magic
by Stormbringer the Mistwolf
Summary: Lilith is a starchild from Fae, and the Seventh Daughter of the Queen and King. All she wants to do is find her sister and return home, but the Night Weaver has other plans for her. Can she find her sister and return home safely before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The screams of terror rang in her ears as the palace went up in flames. She turned to her sister, coughing from the smoke, and pulled her along. Together they ran, the ash staining their clothes. Lilith's pale skin was scared with red burn marks, cuts, and grossamer wings hung limp at her side. She could not fly due to the smoke and the bath she had taken that evening. Her sister Nina was breathing heavily, her red hair singed and her amber eyes glazed. "Run, sister, run!" Lilith called over the raging fire. She struggled to pull her sister along; the weight was too much for her bear alone.

"Sister…" Nina panted. "You must leave me and save yourself. Use the power of the Seventh Daughter!" Lilith shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She kept running, her sister stumbling after her. Her midnight blue eyes were filled with falling stars as they crossed a river and stumbled over sharp rocks, nicking their feet and drawing blood. The green grass was stained with crimson as they ran, leaving tracks for the evil Zira to follow. "I… I must stop…" Nina wheezed. Lilith nodded and her sister collapsed, her knees too weak to hold her up.

Lilith walked up the bluff and her eyes widened. Her home… gone in minutes. The fire had guzzled Cordelia's menageries and Althea's herb garden. This was all Keely's fault. Had she not freed Zira from her Isenmort bonds, this night would never have seen fire and destruction. The Fay Palace lay in ruins as the inferno raged like a chimera towards the river they had crossed. The wind picked up and Lilith's hair billowed behind her, a white comet tail almost seventy feet long. The braids her eldest sister Brianna had done for her the night before had come undone, the hair singed and blackened. She frowned as she ran her fingers through her hair; she had refused to cut it ever since she could speak. Her skin's normal moonshine glow had been coated in ash, dulling the moonchild's skin. The night sky in her eyes was raining stars sorrowfully as her home was destroyed before her eyes. Her irises were a mixture of flecks, gold and silver set into a midnight blue sky. The wind caressed her naked legs as it carried the scent of rain. The white gown she had worn to bed was streaked with black ash and gray cinders. The moon leaned down and kissed her tear-stained cheeks with tenderness.

"We must keep moving, dear heart. Zira will send the Lyoness after us," she said as she came back to her sister. Nina's amber eyes shown with tears but she stood up and made her way to the river. Both sisters cupped their hands and scooped up water to clean their faces. Lilith looked down and saw a black streak in her hair. Nina smiled endearingly and moved to scrape the streak away. Lilith returned the gesture by washing the ash of her sister's fiery colored wings. "What of our other sisters?"

"I do not know. But I feel in my heart that they are alive. They have escaped," Nina reassured the youngest of seven sisters. Lilith stood and her sister followed, both pairs of eyes cast down. Once they made it to the trees they fell against an ancient oak. "They Lyoness will follow the scent of our blood. We must away dear sister!" Nina yelled. Lilith nodded and grabbed her sister's hand. They ran until their feet could carry them no longer. The sky had lightened and the sun rose in a blood red sky. Lilith's eyes scanned a clearing they had happened across. She picked at a frayed edge of her skirts and the princesses sat in silence.

"If you will come with me, I will try to walk between the worlds," the moonchild whispered. Nina nodded and stood up on scratched legs. She reached out her hand for Lilith. She used her sister's hand to help her stand and they moved to the center of the clearing.

"What did Bryn instruct you to do?" Nina asked. Bryn was the professor of White Magic. Brianna, her eldest sisters, had been tutored by him in the ways of old. Lilith stared at the far corner of the clearing, trying to remember the words of the words of her teacher.

"I think I remember," Lilith told her sister. Nina's fiery curls bounced limply as she nodded. The moonchild took her sister's hand and spoke again. "Now we go three paces back and one sidestep." Nina nodded and a determined look crossed her face. "Do not let go of my hand, whatever you do." Both girls pulled their wings in tight to their body, the think skin taking its place in the hollow of their shoulders like a bird.

Together they took three steps to the side. Lilith took one step to the right and Nina copied her step. Suddenly, the world spun and the colors blended together. Lilith heard Nina scream and their clasped hands were torn apart. Lilith screamed for her sister but the other Fay child was already gone in another world.

Before darkness overtook Lilith she heard evil cackling. "_You will never be free of me!_"

**So I know this part sounds kinda vague, and there are no characters in it from Teen Titans, but just wait. Please review so I can continue to post this as my first Teen Titians story.**


	2. Chapter 2

She was dreaming; she had to be. Lilith was standing in a field of nebulas- her usual dream space- but something was different. Their centers pulsed an angry red instead of a calm golden yellow, and they clashed instead of dancing. Suns were going supernova, when they were not supposed to, and dormant black holes were waking again, feasting on their galaxies.

"So you have come, little one," an omnipresent voice seems to smirk down at her. She turned a full 360` and there, on the edge of the dream space, was a shadowy figure. "Ah, you are a smart one, too." Its voice voice sounded worn, as if this thing had lived through many tragedies.

"I- I am not afraid of you!" she cried as she stood firm, her hair floating in wisps within the low-gravity field.

The thing laughed. "Of course you are. Everything and everyone is afraid of me. As you should be too, my darling." She could see teeth yellowed with age and wrinkles as the thing came closer. "I am the beginning, yet I am the end. Only my heir will live on forever."

"So you are a circle then? An ugly-looking circle?" She shivered as wind whipped through the field, disturbing the nebulas and clusters. The thing snarled and it felt like claws was ripping through her body.

"I am everything, yet I am nothing. Your future, and the future of all you hold dear, is in the palm of my hands. I could crush your puny Fae existence with as much force as you can squish a fly."

Lilith whimpered as small daemons flew around her head. She had seen those types of creatures before. They lived in Shadow Forest outside of Gynovi Lock, her sister Airmid's house. Her sister was an earth mage and a healer. Her husband lived between the Gynovi Lock and the Silver Forest. Neither her sister nor her parents were able to see the small daemons. They would pull at hair, tug at dresses, and ruin food; but no one could see the tricksters. Leathery wings scratched her face and thin claws ranked against her pale skin, leaving small marks. "My children seem to like you," the thing hissed.

"You mean the little Tricksters?" she asked. "Are you the Night Spinner?" Her breathing was shallow as the creatures danced around her, red gems for eyes, slits for noses, and sharp knife-like teeth. But the teeth gleamed like Isenmort, not white like a pearl from her mother's necklace. Their laughter made the princess grate her molars and squeeze her eyes shut. "Please, make them stop," she begged against her will. The thing sighed and waves what looked like a hand. The Tricksters flapped their leathery wings and landed among the stars and clusters.

"Trickster!" he called on the beasts. "Take back what was once given freely!" They swarmed over to the pale girl again and two descended to each shoulder, where they perched. Their clawed fingers dug into her skin as they sawed off the gossamer wings on her back. She cried as the agony of her wings being torn from her body.

"Stop! Please stop!" she cried. Moonlit tears streaked down her face as blood ran down her back, staining her nightshirt crimson. "I beseech you, stop them!" She wailed like the banshees in the Shadow Forest. Suddenly, her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground. Two small stumps were all that was left of her beautiful butterfly thin wings. The Tricksters flew to their master, one wing in each of the daemon's hand. The Night Spinner took them and with a flash of light they were gone. All that remained of her prized wings was a necklace, with the wings dangling on a chain.

"You must arise, child, and do what I made you to do!" The hand waved again, a light flashed, and Lilith fell to the ground.

**So this is the second chapter. I have't added the Titans in yet, but one of them will appear in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith woke to find the nebulae and star clusters swirling calmly around her, no Night Spinner smiling menacingly at her. She looked down to see dark matter shifting like water under her feet, as if the only thing separating her from the dark matter was a thin sheet of glass. Her hair dragged behind her as she walked through the field of stars, watching the galaxies interact and flirt around each other. There was a ripping pain where her wings were and she fingered the thin filaments on the thin string at her neck. A small tear dropped onto her arm as she thought of the angry red scars on her back.

"Help!" a small voice cried near the Milky Way galaxy. She rushed over and saw a spaceship floating near a blood red planet. She touched the image and it zoomed in. It was a ship made of dark Isenmort with clear glass windows. Inside a girl with long red hair was struggling with her captors, eyes glowing green through the face mask.

Her captors had green scales like a snake, with cracks and red slits eyes. Lilith felt a burning rage inside the girl. She reached out with her hand and touched the ship again, but it felt solid against her hand. Only the small sapphire jewel set in a leather band on her wrist, barely touching her skin, protected her from the burn of Isenmort.

Lilith felt eyes watching her and the daemons talking in their teeth-grinding language. She shut out their voices and concentrated on the ship. Her fingers traced the outline of the ship lightly as she focused. She imagined what she saw through the glass. She imagined herself surrounded by the Isenmort walls, the feel of the strange floor beneath her feet.

Suddenly, the world shifted around her before snapping back into place. She put her hand against the wall, trying to support herself. The nausea made her clamp a hand over her mouth to stop the bile from rising in her throat.

"You!" came the gravely voice of the green snake-man. She gasped as a cold arm clamped down on her arm. She struggled but the monster was too strong for her. Lilith was thrown into a dark cell and the heavy Isenmort door slammed into her face. Her body shook as she fell to the ground, the darkness feeling cold and unwelcoming around her. Lilith wrapped her arms around her, brought her knees to her chin, and buried her head in her hands. She felt small tears slid down her cheek.

"Who are you?" hissed a voice. Lilith sniffed and wiped the tears off her cheek. Her head turned around and in the shadows she made out the shape of a thin person. Lilith whispered something into her hand and a small star appeared floating in her hand. She could see the girl from before, but her hands were shackled and locked together up to the elbows. Her red hair was wild and savage.

"I am Lilith," she introduced herself. The girl snarled, baring her teeth.

"What do you want?"

"I am here to help you."

"Why would you want to help me?" The alien girl looked at her with full green eyes, confusion and questions swirling in her eyes.

"Because I feel your pain. I saw you struggling against them," Lilith reached out a hand to put it gently on her shoulder. The other girl stiffened but Lilith sent some of the warm star energy throughout the girl's body.

"I'm Kori. But my friend's call me Starfire," she smiled for the first time since her capture.

"Is there a way out of here?" Lilith asked. Kori shook her head no. "I bet there is. Will you give me some room and silence?" Kori nodded and curled herself into a corner.

Lilith focused her inner energy, the force inside her that was connected to the universe, and placed her heating hand on the far wall. She hummed in tune with the universe and pressed her hand as hard as she could. Soon the wall began to fold under her hand and become moldable. Her new friend watched in awe as a wormhole was created.

"I've made this wormhole take us to the closest safe place. It tells me this is somewhere called Earth. Will you go?" She held out a hand. She felt Kori shift beside her and instead twisted her arm around her elbow so they wouldn't lose each other. Together they took a breath, and jumped.

**Starfire has entered the picture! I was thinking of starting this when Starfire comes to Earth for the first time, before she meets the Titans, but as you can see from the way she says her friends call her Starfire. Lilith, if you're wondering, can manipulate space and her heart beats in time with the Universe. Please review!**


End file.
